iLost My Mind
by RubyRoyalDancer
Summary: After the big iOMG kiss, what exactly happens? Will Sam's life ever be the same? Does Freddie go out with Sam? What does Carly think of all this? Told from Sam's POV.
1. iHave Gone Insane

**A/N: Okay, so I had this same story up before (but then my computer crashed and it got deleted. No worries, Mr. Computer is now fixed ^.^) and I got a few nice reviews for it. You guys are amazing! Thanks so much! **

**Basically, it's a speculation for what happens after iOMG.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I am just not fit to be a TV show director. Dan Schnieder is (BUT HE IS TAKING TOO LONG TO GET THE NEW EPISODE ON AIR, SO MAYBE NOT). So guess who's the iCarly owner? Not me, for shizzle... -_- I wish I was, though. Because I would make Seddie rain down! (:**

_It's cool. _Those were the last words I heard from Freddie before I ran. Why? Because I had just committed the insane act of kissing him to let him know it was _him_ I was in love with, and not Brad. As I ran all the way to my house, I could hear Freddie calling my name, but I ignored him. I didn't really care that I would get in trouble for skipping out on the lock-in we were having at school. It was totally worth the kiss.

As soon as I got home, I yanked the house key out of my pocket, unlocked the door, and flung it open. Slamming it shut I noticed something. Surprise, surprise… Mom wasn't home. Knowing her, she was probably out at a restaurant with her brand-new Mexican boyfriend. Sulking, I walked down the hallway into my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed, and, suddenly feeling upset, I began to cry. I cried because Carly hadn't listened to me when I told her I wasn't in love with Brad. I cried because I knew Freddie probably would never love me back. I cried because… well… it just felt good to let my feelings out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. The sun was shining through my window. I sighed in relief. <em>It was just a crazy dream! <em>I glanced at the clock. _10:34. _I got out of bed and took a shower. While I was in there, I thought about the kiss in my dream. It was then that I realized something I wish I had realized before. _I'm in love with Freddie. I'M IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE! Oh my God… I'm losing my mind!_

So as soon as I got out of the shower, I quickly got dressed, left an "I'm out" note on my bed, and bolted out the front door, taking the keys with me, just in case I felt like coming home sometime. I ran all the way through town. Past Bushwell Plaza, past The Groovy Smoothie, and even past the old pie store. I dashed to the insane asylum. It was where I belonged if I was in love with a nub.

There was a lady sitting at the front desk. I ran up to the desk and dinged the little bell over and over until she slammed her hand down on mine.

"That won't be necessary, Miss," she said to me. "Name?"

"Samantha Puckett." I watched the lady as she wrote my name down on a piece of paper.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm in love with a nerd, that's the problem," I groaned. "Just let me stay in here, at least until I regain my common sense!"

The lady stared at me. "Umm, I guess so… I suppose I'll just put you in the west wing. That's where the hardly crazy people stay. Follow me."

The woman led me down an all-white hallway. Finally, she stopped at a little room and opened the door.

"Here you are," she sighed. "Have fun, I guess." The lady left and slammed the door behind her.

There was a lot of artsy stuff in that room. I guess they think that art can "let your feelings out" or whatever. But I was happy anyway.

Not many people know this about me, but I _love _drawing. So this place was perfect for me. The room was like, half art-studio, just with a bed and barred-up windows. I sat down on the bed and picked up a sketchpad. Then I began to draw what I imagined the kiss from my dream looked like. I was almost finished coloring in Freddie's pants when suddenly, the lady at the desk paged me.

_"Samantha, you have a visitor!"_ she crowed.

I sighed. "Send 'em up." I expected it was probably Carly, coming to visit me. Maybe she was coming to apologize for doubting me.

But it wasn't Carly. It was Freddie. I quickly hid my drawing under my pillow and sat down on it.

"Sam?" he said as he walked into my room. Then he stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah?" I looked down at my palm, then back up at Freddie.

He paused, took a deep breath, and then said, "Can we talk about the kiss?"

**ZEE END OF ZEE CHAPTER. So, what do you think? Should I keep going? Reviews, please! :)  
>Oh, and sorry it was so short... I got distracted watching Austin Powers last night xD<strong>


	2. iDon't Want Anyone to Know

**A/N: Yeeeee! Chapter 2. We will find out how Freddie feels! *I dance around in happiness as confetti rains down from the sky***

**ANYWHO, my computer crashed last night, resulting in the deletation of Chapter 1 (which was extremely depressing, because I had some really nice reviews!). Fear not, though, cuz I re-uploaded it.**

**FINALLY, to end this Author's Note, I'm sorry if anyone seems... uh... mushy in this xD Believe me, it can be pretty hard to make love stories seem realistic! :/ Now, ONWARD TO THE ACTUAL STORY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am only a teenager, therefore it is pretty much impossible for me to own iCarly.**

My heart stopped for a second, and then began racing. "What?" I couldn't believe it. The kiss... it wasn't a dream- it was real!

"The kiss?" Freddie sat down next to me on the bed.

"What about it?" I decided to play dumb to buy time.

"Why did you-"

"Because I don't love Brad! I love _you,_" I interrupted. Then I looked up and met Freddie's eyes. I couldn't read the expression I saw there. It was completely unreadable. I looked down again and let my tears fall. I had just ruined our friendship for good. He would probably never speak to me ever again. I waited for Freddie to get up and for the door to slam behind him, but it didn't happen. What _did _happen, though, was probably the biggest shock of my life.

"I love you, too," Freddie whispered.

"Huh?" My head shot up and I stared at him. "Since when?"

"Since our first kiss." Freddie took a deep breath, and then continued. "When we had our first kiss together I just felt… happy. I don't know why, but that never happened when Carly and I kissed. Only with you. That's how I knew…" He paused, and then said, "That's how I knew you were the one."

I began to cry again, but this time I was crying with happiness. I grabbed Freddie and hugged him as tightly as I could, at least without suffocating the boy. He hugged me back, and I suddenly felt like the only girl in the world. I kept crying, and I felt my tears fall on his T-shirt.

"You okay?" Freddie asked quietly. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Better than I've been in a long time," I replied happily, wiping my tears on the sleeve of my shirt. Then I rested my head back on his shoulder.

_"You'd better not be throwing a party up there!" _Desk-lady suddenly paged me. _"You've got another visitor!"_

I sighed, annoyed. "Fine," I grumbled.

"I suppose I'd better go…" Freddie stood up.

"Um, okay, I guess," I said quietly. I got off the bed so I could stand next to Freddie.

"See you later, Sam." Freddie leaned over to kiss my cheek. I thought I was going to melt in my own happiness.

Suddenly the door burst open. Carly stood in the doorway, smiling her sweet, innocent, Carly-ish smile. It downgraded when she saw me with Freddie.

"Uh, nice to see you two are getting along!" She giggled nervously.

"See ya, Sam." Freddie quickly hurried out the door. Once he was gone, Carly walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Sam, I need to tell you something." Carly suddenly sounded really serious.

I giggled nervously. "What?"

Carly took a deep breath. Then she spit out quickly, "I saw you kiss Freddie, okay?"

"_What?_" I shrieked. "You mean last night?"

Carly winced and then nodded slowly. She knew that she had upset me.

I looked down. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"What? I'm not mad. I'm really proud of you."

Shocked, I looked up at Carls. "Proud? For what? Kissing your ex-boyfriend?"

Carly gave me a small smile. "No, for letting your feelings out. And I'm really sorry… I thought it was Brad."

I shrugged, and after a moment of thought, I replied, "It's okay."

Carly hugged me, and then when she pulled away, she looked around the room.

"You don't belong in here," she said to me. "Let's get you home."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess it's kinda lonely around here without everyone… let's go check out."

"Just a minute…" Carly walked around the room, and then stopped by a shelf filled with several tubes of paint. "I can't believe it. SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FREDDIE!"

"Be quiet, Shay!" I dashed over to her, put her into a headlock, and slapped my hand over her mouth.

This secret might be harder to keep than I thought.

**Okay. This chapter was short. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me! AND, it was also pretty sappy. My bad...**

**But... I will only know what the people wanna see in the future if you REVIEW! ^.^**


	3. iAm Back and Loving Life

**A/N: Wow, I need to get a life. 3 finished chapters in one day is unnatural. But it keeps me from dying of boredom, so having no life is working for me!**

**PLEASE READ THIS! - ALSO, just to make sure I'm not wasting my time by writing this fanfic, I'm not posting Chapter 4 until I get at least 5 reviews. I'm sorry if that disappointed anyone... Please don't kill me in the middle of the night, I just don't want to write this if no one wants to read it.. :/ Because I write for your pure enjoyment. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Along with every other Fanfiction writer on this site, I don't own a TV show of any sort. Especially not one as beast as iCarly.**

Before I knew it, Carly was walking me out of the mental hospital, just like someone would walk an old lady across the street. As we walked to Carly's apartment, we were silent. That is, until Carly decided to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved Freddie?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno… I was afraid you'd be mad."

Carly chuckled. "Why on earth do you think I'd be mad?"

I sighed. "Do you remember when we… had that really bad fight? When we were in the hallway at school… fighting over Fredwierd and whose producer he should be?"

Carly bit her lip. I, as her best friend, could tell she was guilty about the fight. I was guilty, too. "Yeah."

"Well, when I tried to get him to come with me, you acted all jealous and you got angry. I guess that's why…"

"But _Sam_." Carly stopped and put her hand on my shoulder. "That was a long time ago. Let's just forget I even asked, okay?" She smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded and started walking again.

* * *

><p>Almost a week had passed since I was in the loony bin, but now, it seemed like nothing weird had happened at all. It was just a regular Friday night, and it was going great.<p>

"WHO WANTS SOME SPAGHETTI TACOS?" Spencer shouted. A chorus of "me's" erupted from the living room. Me, Carly and Freddie ran to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I sat next to Freddork, and Carls sat across from me. Spencer pranced over to the table and dropped the platter of spaghetti tacos on the table.

"Got any ketchup?" I asked after grabbing my taco and putting it on my plate. Freddie and Carly stared at me.

"You want ketchup on your spaghetti taco?" Freddie asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure, why not?" I threw my hands in the air like someone who didn't give a chiz.

Spencer slowly approached me with a jumbo bottle of ketchup. "Here's your ketchup," he said in an odd tone of voice. I took the ketchup from him and squirted it all over my spaghetti taco. Then I took a big bite.

"Mmmm, this is even better than fried chicken!" I mumbled through a mouthful of ketchuppy spaghetti taco. Freddie made a disgusted face, and then chuckled.

Carly grinned. "Wow, that's saying something," she giggled. "Fried chicken's your favorite."

"Yeah, well not anymore!" I stated. Then I took another huge bite of my taco.

* * *

><p>After we finished eating, Carly and I sat on the couch while Spencer and Freddie fiddled around with Freddie's PearPad.<p>

"I just tested the MoodFace app on Spencer. It says that he's _depressed_." Freddie chuckled

"It's true. I am depressed. Because _SOMEONE _used up all the ketchup!" Spencer looked at me sadly as he held up the empty bottle of ketchup.

"Oops." I put on a fake pouty-face and put a finger to my lip.

"Be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Carly stood up and walked down the hallway.

"What was that?" Freddie asked suddenly. "Spencer, I think there's someone at the door."

"Really?" Spencer went to the door and opened it. He stepped outside the apartment and looked down the hallway. "HELLO, ANYONE THERE?"

Freddie ran to the door and shoved Spencer into the hallway. Then he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Dude, what the chiz?" I asked. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I didn't want him to hear what I'm about to tell you." Freddie walked over to me.

"Okay, go on," I said, waving my hand encouragingly.

Freddie took a deep breath. "Do you… want to go to the Grapevine with me tomorrow night?"

I froze. "You mean like a date?"

Freddie shrugged. "Yeah, if you wanna put it that way."

Although I was doing a good job of keeping calm on the outside, my heart was leaping for joy on the inside. "Sure. What time?"

"How about six?" Freddie suggested.

I nodded, then giggled excitedly. "Sounds good to me."

Then Freddie leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. But when I opened them, I saw Carly watching us. I pulled away awkwardly.

"Uh, hi there, Carls." I waved unenthusiastically.

"Awww, you guys are dating?" Carly squealed. She smiled brightly at us. So brightly, in fact, that I thought I was gonna go blind.

I was surprised that Carly didn't mind us just kissing in her living room. I glanced at Fredley. He shrugged.

"Uh, I guess?" My reply came out more like a question. Then came my lousy attempt to cure the uncomfortable moment- "Do you wanna come with us?" Realizing what I had said, I slapped my palm to my forehead.

Carly's eyes flicked from me to Freddie, then back at me. "I suppose I could."

Freddie gave me a look that clearly said, _"Nice going, Puckett." _I don't really blame him. If Freddie had suggested that, I would have done a _triple _fist dance on his face, no questions asked.

Oh boy. Tomorrow night is gonna be awkward. I can just tell.

**Chapter 4 will be here soon, but only if you REVIEW! I need at least 5 reviews before Chapter 4 comes up. I hope you like my story so far!**

**Peace out homies. :)**


	4. iGo On A Date

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Chapter 4 is finally done! :D**

**This chapter contains quite a bit of Seddie, which is AWESOME. *does happy dance***

**DISCLAIMER: As I have said before, ICARLY IS NOT MINE. But I DID make up the Grapevine. Parody of Olive Garden... Teehee:P**

"Come on, let's get you ready for your date!" Carly told me. We were in her apartment, and it was almost 5:30.

"I don't wanna!" I replied stubbornly. To tell the truth, I actually _did _want to start getting ready, but I was already nervous that I would mess up the date. Darn hormones… they always get the best of me.

"Sam!" Carly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her bedroom. I flopped down on her bed and watched as Carls looked through her closet. Finally she pulled out a pretty purple dress and examined it. As much as I hate wearing dresses, I actually wanted to wear this one.

"Can I wear that?" I asked. I jumped off the bed and walked over to Carly.

Carly smiled and handed the dress to me. "Uh, sure!" She must have been surprised that I actually wanted to wear a dress for once. Then she picked out a red dress for herself.

After I put the dress on, Carly and I touched up our makeup, brushed out our hair, and we were off.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Grapevine, Freddie was nowhere in sight. <em>Had he stood me up? Was this all just a joke?<em> That's it- this whole thing was a scam. Any minute, Freddie and Ashton Kutcher would jump out of nowhere and scream, _"YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!"_

"Do you see him anywhere?" I asked frantically, looking around for any hidden video cameras.

Carly looked around the restaurant. "Um… no. Wait, is that him over there?" She pointed at someone who had their back turned to us.

"I don't know, I can't-" I stopped speaking when the person turned around. He was obviously NOT Freddie- the dude had a mustache and a unibrow. _Ew_.

Carly and I both shuddered. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around. It was Freddie. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God he showed up!_

"Wow, Sam," he mused. "You look…"

_I look what? _I thought nervously. _Stupid? Overdressed? Underdressed? _

"… You look hot tonight," he finished._ Awwww._

I giggled. "Thanks! You look nice too."

Although I could have said that just to be polite, I actually meant it. Freddie was wearing a crisp blue shirt and a tie, and he looked pretty darn good in them.

Freddie and I went to sit down at a table. At first Carly came over to sit with us, but then she thought better of it and sat down at a different table a few feet away.

* * *

><p>A little while later, our food came, and I was as happy as ever. That is, until the waiter recognized us.<p>

"Hey, you two are from iCarly! Sam and Freddie, right?" he asked, his eyes glowing.

"Ummm… yeah?" Freddie stopped sprinkling salt on his sirloin steak and looked up. "What about us?"

"So, are you two, like, dating or something?" the waiter went on. Freddie glanced at me, and I bit my lip. I wasn't going to lie to the man- people were gonna find out eventually.

"Uhhh, sure. I guess you could say that. Now, excuse me, but I'd like to eat." I dismissed the waiter with a wave of my pointer finger. Once he was gone, Freddo and I started eating. I took a bite of my fried chicken wings.

"Ohhhhhh," Freddie exhaled after eating a forkful of his steak.

"Ahhh…" I sighed after swallowing my first bite. "These are _amazing_."

"Very." Freddie smiled at me, and then ate another forkful.

"Am I just supposed to sit here and wait for you guys to have a fight so I can settle it?" Carly asked suddenly, sounding a bit annoyed. I jumped in my seat. Carly hadn't said a word the whole time- I had forgotten she was even here.

Freddie and I glanced at each other, then turned back to Carly.

"Pretty much," I responded, nodding my head once.

"We'd really appreciate that," Freddie added.

Carly sighed and took a sip of her ice water. "Do I even need to be here? You two are obviously not in a fighty mood, so I don't really get why I need to supervise."

"Well, it depends. Do you _want _to be here?" I asked Carly.

"Not anymore, now that I know that I came here for nothing." Carly stood up and stormed out.

_Oh, no. _"Carly!" I called after her. "You don't have to leave!"

Carly was right at the exit, and when she heard me, she whipped around, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Have to?" She paused, and the anger in her eyes melted down to sadness. "I _want _to." Then she turned around and left in a huff.

I turned to Freddie, feeling guilty. "Aw, man," I sighed sadly. "I didn't mean to make her feel bad…"

Freddie came over to my side of the booth and sat down next to me. "It's okay," he murmured. "You two are best friends. You'll make up, don't worry." Then he put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. Feeling comforted, I hugged him back.

I looked up at the ceiling and noticed a security camera focused right on our table. _That's weird,_ I thought. _Is someone spying on us?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Our date was finished. Freddie had paid the bill, and now we were walking home, hand in hand. Even though we were in the streets of Seattle, it was actually pretty romantic.<p>

"I feel really bad about hurting Carly's feelings," I confessed to Freddie.

Freddie squeezed my hand. "It's okay, it'll all work out. Do you want me to go talk to her later?"

"Sure." I yawned, then I rested my head on his shoulder. It was 11:00, and I was exhausted.

Eventually, we got to my house. Letting go of Freddie's hand, I pulled the house key out of my jacket pocket.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said. Then I turned around and headed toward my house.

"Wait." Freddie stopped me by grabbing my shoulder, then he turned me around to face him. Then he leaned in and kissed me for about twenty or thirty seconds, occasionally pulling apart slightly and breathing for a split second so we didn't die of air deprivation. When we pulled apart for real, I smiled shyly.

"Good night, Freddie," I whispered.

"Good night, Sam," he replied. Then I turned and walked into my house. When I got to my room, I sat down on my bed and sighed happily. _What a great night._

**Awwww. Wasn't that so sugary sweet? xD I think I might have diabetes now...**

**Anyway, please review! My goal is to have at least 10 before I finish Chapter 5. I hope you liked it! :)**


	5. iHave a Backstabbing Friend

**A/N: I'm having a good time writing this and I've gotten lots of positive reviews for this sooooo… I might continue writing for quite a while… At least until the actual episode premieres, and maybe even **_**after **_**it does. Should I?**

**NOTE: The first part in italics is 3****rd**** person. After that it's from Sam's POV again.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Dan Schnieder? No? Well, good. Cuz I'm not.**

**3rd PERSON...**

_As soon as Freddie got to his house, his mom was at the door._

_"Uh, hi mom. Sorry I was out so late tonight. We were… uh… discussing a bit for iCarly." Freddie nervously put his clammy hands in his pockets._

_"At eleven o'clock at night? Freddie, don't lie to me! I know where you were." Marissa had a mix of anger and sadness on her face as she spoke to her son._

_"What are you talking about, mom? We were at the Groovy Smoothie!" Freddie lied._

_"No," Marissa said, sounding frighteningly calm. "You were at the Grapevine… on a date with that nasty Sam Puckett!"_

_Freddie froze. "Okay, I admit it. I was… but how would you know? Did… did Carly tell you?"_

_"Carly didn't tell me anything," Marissa sighed, obviously annoyed. "Some chubby boy showed me footage from a security camera and-"_

_"Wait." Freddie held up his palm to silence his mother. "Gibby? It was Gibby?"_

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV...<strong>

The morning after me and Freddie's date, I woke up to my phone playing a Ginger Fox song. I yawned and picked my phone up. "Hello?"

_"Sam? I just wanted to say I was sorry… about last night," _Carly said. _"I kinda overreacted…"_

"Did Freddie force you to say that to me?" I asked, pushing back a cuticle on my thumb.

_"No. Well, he came to talk to me about it… he said you felt guilty about what you said."_

My muscles tensed up a bit. "Well, you should feel guilty for freaking out at me last night! I was just trying to have a good time with Freddie!"

_"Well, if you only wanted to hang out with Freddie, then why'd you invite me?"_

"Because I didn't want you to feel left out! I was afraid I'd hurt your feelings!"

_"Yeah?"_ Carly snapped. _"Well look at me now! Thanks for nothing, Sam."_ Then the line went dead.

I sighed. I messed everything up _again_. She had tried to be nice and say she was sorry, but then and I ruined everything. _Great going, Sam…_ I decided to go to Carly's house and apologize in person before matters could get much worse.

As soon as I got to Carly's place, I flung the door open. Spencer was in there working on a sculpture.

"Hey, kiddo. Carly's upstairs with Freddie… but she's been awfully quiet recently. Do you know why?"

"No, not at all," I lied. Then I ran upstairs, without bothering to explain why Carly was upset.

When I got up there, I heard Freddie say, "You can't just keep us from-" Suddenly he stopped talking.

I flung the door to the iCarly studio open and gasped in horror at what I saw.

Carly was kissing Freddie. By force. And she knows perfectly well that _I _am the only one that can force him to do stuff, let alone kiss him.

"What is going on?" I screeched. "Get off of him!"

Carly whipped around and let go of Freddie, who ran over to me the instant he saw me.

"Sam, I swear, I had nothing to do with-"

"Just save it," I told him angrily. Then I stomped over to Carly.

"How could you?" I yelled. "Freddie's my boyfriend, you can't steal him from me!"

"I wasn't trying to!" Carly yelled back.

I clenched my fists, hoping it could help me contain my rage. "Then explain what you _were _trying to do," I hissed through my teeth.

Carly sighed. "I'm just upset, okay? Ever since you started dating Freddie, I've been the third wheel. I just don't like it!"

I gaped at her. "Well, I would have done something about it if you had _told me_!"

"Look, I-"

"Carly, no. Just… just don't talk to me." I turned around and left in a huff. Freddie followed me.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was gonna do that." Freddie stared so intensely at me that I was almost sure he was burning a hole through my head.

"But you could've _tried_ to get away!" I said sadly. I could feel the tears in my eyes, so I blinked, but it was no use. They slowly began to spill over.

"I did!" Freddie protested. "But she was…" He paused, and then admitted quietly, "… too strong for me."

I sighed. "Oh… okay. I forgive you." I gave Freddie a little smile, and he put his arm around me.

Freddie and I began walking downstairs, until he said, "But what are we gonna do about iCarly?"

I stopped, and then kept going down the stairs. "I guess we'll just have to do it… because without you and me, the show is an epic fail."

**THAT. WAS. THE. SHORTEST. CHAPTER. EVER. AND IT WAS EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTING. D: I'm so sorry about that... But every story needs some sorta conflict or else it's not good...**

**Anyway, I've been uberduber busy with this daycamp thing for little kids that I'm volunteering for... That's why it took awhile to get this up. I finish the daycamp volunteering this Thursday afternoon... So after that I will be free to write long, non-depressing chapters :)**

**Also, I forgot to put Gibby in this chapter, even though he was mentioned. He'll be in the next one, though... I wonder how he got that video footage of the date? Hmmm...**

**Please review! Even though this chapter was the worst one ever, I still like hearing from you! :)**


	6. iAm Freaking Out

**A/N: YES! It's done! THANK GOD!**

**The reason it took so long... I've been really busy with dance practices, theater camp, and a whole poopload of other stuff. But now, it's time to UNLEASH THE GIBBY! He FINALLY appears in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: ...DERP.**

Just a day had passed since I caught Carly kissing Freddie, but I had almost totally forgotten, because now I was at the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie, and I was totally enjoying myself.

"Have you tried a Strawberry Splat and a Blueberry Blitz combined?" I asked Freddie as I sipped my smoothie. "It tastes like ham in a way…"

Freddie snickered. "Yeah, okay. I'll sit here and drink my _normal _smoothie while I pretend to believe that."

I sucked up some of my smoothie and then blew it through the straw… all over Benson's face. He scrunched up his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as the thick purple liquid sprayed him. I laughed so hard I almost peed. I mean, I like him and all, but just because we're a "thing" now doesn't mean I'm going to stop messing with him.

"Do you believe it now?" I asked, smiling.

Freddie wiped off his face. "Not a bit," he replied smugly.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. Then I popped the lid off my cup and poured the rest of my smoothie concoction all over Freddie's head.

"How 'bout now?" I pressed, trying my best to stifle my laughter.

Freddie wiped the purple juice out of his eyes and then nodded. I giggled and wiped off his mouth, then kissed him, right then and there. Yeah, it was a bit daring in public, but I just felt like I had to let him know I was just fooling around, and that I didn't mean any harm to him.

"You lovebirds want some kumquats?" a voice suddenly asked. I let go of Freddie and whipped around. T-Bo was standing before us, with some weird fruit-like things on a stick.

"_Kumquats_?" Freddie turned to T-Bo, his eyebrows scrunched. "What the heck is a kumquat?"

T-Bo jumped back in shock. "Well, hello there, Barney," he said. "I hate to say this, but I don't allow no purple dinosaurs in my shop. You better go get yourself home and cleaned up, kid."

Freddie and I stood up and headed for the door. On our way out, I shouted over my shoulder to T-Bo, "WE DON'T WANT YOUR KUMQUATS, BUT THANKS FOR ASKING!" Then we just left, as though nothing awkward had happened.

* * *

><p>As we were walking to Freddie's apartment, Freddie (who was now clean, thanks to some disinfectant wipes his mom makes him carry around in case of an "accident") stopped me.<p>

"Can I tell you something? Something kinda… weird, I guess?"

I shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"

Freddie sighed. "My mom found out about our date."

I almost laughed out loud. "That's it?" I snorted. "Does that really matter that much to-"

"But you know how she found out?" Freddie went on, interrupting me. Then, without bothering to let me reply, he said quietly, "Apparently, Gibby showed her security footage from our date, and now she's all upset 'cuz she thinks you're a bad influence… She doesn't really want us to… date…"

I gasped. "The camera…" So _that _was why the camera had focused on us. Gibby was spying on us!

"What did you say?" Freddie asked me. "What camera?"

Suddenly my clear speech turned to stutters and mumbles. "Th-the restaurant… camera… w-watching us… ohhh…" Geez, I was making a huge moron out of myself. I was talking like a freaking caveman!

"Sam, _relax_." Freddie put a hand on my shoulder. "I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"Okay, sorry." I took a deep breath, and then let Freddie hear everything.

*****A/N: For some reason when I tried to put what Sam said up, it didn't work. So I'm gonna just leave a blank. :( Sorry!***__  
><em>___  
><em>_**When I was done, I gasped for air, then stared intensely at Freddie. "Better?"

"No, all I understood was something about Gibby being a spy," Freddie snickered. I punched his arm in response, and he cried out in pain.

"That's not what matters!" I cried. "The thing that _really _matters is that Gibby hired some other loser to spy on us or something! Why would he do that?"

"We will if we ask him." Freddie grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me down the street.

"Noooooo." I pulled back. "I don't wanna talk to that nub. He's the reason your mom is gonna try and break us up, just like she did with you and-" I paused, then wrinkled my nose as I said, "_Carly_."

"But we need to know." Freddie pulled again.

"But I don't wanna know." I yanked back.

"Yes, you do." Suddenly Freddie pulled super hard, and I flew forward and crashed into him, knocking him over. We rolled into the lawn of a house that was for sale, and then we started laughing. Freddie was on top of me, and his hair was messed up, with bits of grass sticking out here and there. I'm sure I didn't look much better either.

"Wow, Freddison, you've been working out?" I teased, brushing the grass out of my hair. After he rolled off me, Freddie reached down to run his fingers through my hair like a comb, then brushed out his own.

"A little… but I don't need much strength to do this." Then he bent down and kissed me, for quite a while at that. He deepened it over and over, and I felt little waves of excitement pulse through me.

Freddie and I were making out, and it was better than I had ever imagined.

* * *

><p>At least fifteen or so minutes had passed, and Freddie and I were still, um… going strong. That is, until a really freaked out, high-pitched scream interrupted us. Freddie and I broke away from each other and screamed in shock. It was Spencer!<p>

"Spencer?" I asked, sounding a bit exasperated. "What the chiz are you doing?"

"I had to return these movies to the video store, but then I saw you two uh… being very, _very _friendly with each other…"

"Oh yeah, um, didn't Carly tell you?" I asked him.

"We're dating now." Freddie put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I didn't really get the hint from all the kissing, thanks for clarifying." Spencer was obviously still a bit shaken. "But Carly's been silent for a long time. Are you guys fighting?"

"Yeah…" Freddie and I said quietly.

"Oh… WELL HAVE A NICE DAY." Spencer walked off awkwardly.

Freddie leaned in to kiss me again, but I dismissed it just this once. "I would, but we have to get to Gibster's place." I stood up and held my hand out for him, and he took it and stood up. Then we were off to Gibby's.

* * *

><p>"Explain it, Tubmunch, or I'll make you sorry you didn't." I raised my fist to Gibby's face as a threat, but Freddie put his hand over my fist and pulled it back down.<p>

"Explain what?" Gibby sipped his lemonade casually.

"_Don't be stupid!_" I screeched. "How did you get footage of our date, and more importantly, _WHY_ did you show Freddie's mom? Now she'll try to break us up for sure!"

"Oh, man, this is bad…" Gibby muttered. "Let me explain. I set up the camera because I wanted to make sure you stayed together, and if you guys got aggressive, I'd send someone down there to sort things out. Because if you guys stay together, Carly will be jealous and want a boyfriend, and maybe it'll be me!"

"_What_?" Freddie practically screamed. "So you just wanted to supervise and make sure we stayed together? Just so Carly would want a boyfriend?"

Gibby grinned. "I'm pure genius, right?" He sipped his lemonade again, and then exhaled noisily.

"But _WHY _did you show his mom?" I asked again.

"Well, I thought she would be happy when she saw her little Fredward going on a date with an actual girl. The way she screamed when she saw the video, I thought she was pretty happy."

_Oh, Gibby. _

**Oh, Gibby indeed. We love you for your stupidity.**

**But, AWWWWWW! Gibby likes Carlyyyyy! Maybe that'll help them all get back together. Idk how though :/**

**Please review! And rate! ... AND REVIEEEEW AGAINN!**

**But please don't complain about how smushy and lovey this chapter was. Trust me- I know. The kiss before Spencer comes along even disturbs ME a little... but not as much as the first one with Freddie and Carly in iSaved Your Life... :P **

**AND. I promise that I'll try harder to make the rest of this more realistic. I highly doubt the real episode will be anything like this. xD**

**Toodles, my friends.**


	7. Very Important AN!

**Hey, guys, RubyRoyal here. **

**I'm probably starting this off on the wrong foot, but I'm cancelling this story. :(**

**The reason: iLost My Mind is right around the corner (yay! :)), but after it premieres, no one will read this anymore... **

**SO, that is why I am starting an ALL-NEW story called "She Took the Fall for Me"! If you can't find it, just search "She Took the Fall for Me iCarly" in the search bar. It should be one of the first things that pops up! :)**

**It's like iSaved your Life, but instead, SAM saves FREDDIE. And then Seddie fluffiness happens. Teehee :) I'm pretty sure most Seddie lovers will like it, and if you don't well... Sorry... ****And I promise, I won't go shutting down my new story like I did for this one :(**

**I'll still leave this story up though! **

**AND FINALLY, I have a little game for you all. Well, not really a game, more like a contest...**

**Within the next 5 days, you guys write a review telling me what you think happens at the end of this story! My very favorite will be posted ON THIS PAGE when the 5 days are up.**

**And I promise, I will credit EVERYONE who submits their ending! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CONTEST WINNER<span> (will be posted sooner or later)**

**Winner: Mary Rachel**

**Ending: **Hmmm...I think that Carly and Sam will make up in a long,drawn out shouting match that ends in much tearful, friendly fluff. Gibby will try to make a move that fails when Sam beats him with a raw steak. And Sam and Freddie keep dating, but get teased about it that Sam loses it and dumps Freddie. They get back together thanks to the meddling forces of Carly and Gibby, the plan should involve ham, string, Freddie's laptop, and tinfoil. Good luck!

**Honorable Mentions: LyshaLuvsSeddie, purrple is for seddie**

**Thanks for entering! :)**


End file.
